


life after lyrian

by i_want_a_bracken_to_my_kendra



Category: Beyonders Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_want_a_bracken_to_my_kendra/pseuds/i_want_a_bracken_to_my_kendra
Summary: rachel has returned to earth but sometimes she misses her life back in lyrian. this is a series of one shots about rachel and her life after lyrian, with future crossovers of her meeting the sorensons.





	life after lyrian

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for clicking! this first one shot is about rachel waking up in the middle of the night from a nightmare involving her time in lyrian.

Rachel woke up with a start. This wasn’t the first time she woke up late in the middle of the night drenched in sweat. The floor creaked as rachel slipped out of the covers to not wake her husband beside her. She quietly crept downstairs and sat down at the table. And that’s when the sobs started. Rachel has never been one for crying, but when it came to her old friends, the 10 years she had been back on earth felt like nothing. The heartbreak of missing them made it feel like she came back to Earth just yesterday.

As quiet sobs wracked her body, her husband hugged her from the side. Rachel looked up from her hands and gave a week smile to the love of her life, Andrew. They had met in college and got married a few years after. They both had gone to school for teaching and met in one of their classes.

“It’s ok love” he whispered to her while using his thumbs to while away her tears. “Everything’s all right”. Rachel looked up at him her bottom lip quivering.

“I know it was only a nightmare but it just felt so real”. Her voice felt weak and cracked at the end of her sentence. She missed being strong and confident like she was in Lyrian, but no one on earth had ever seen that side of her.

“I know you never like to talk about it, but if you need me i’m here”. It was sweet, the way he talked to her. Andrew was always kind and gentle to Rachel, it was one of her favorite things about him. She didn’t want to lie to him, but it’s not like she could explain how she went to another world while she was missing for five years. But maybe she could pretend like it was made up of her imagination.

Rachel took a deep breath and kept her gaze directed at her hands. She didn’t think she could stop herself from crying if she looked at her husbands face. “Honestly I don’t even know where this all came from.” Lies, but Andrew didn’t need to know that. ”In the nightmare my friends, at least I think they were my friends” lies again. Jason, Galloran, and Drake where her closest friends from Lyrian. ”They we’re being hurt by this evil man who had magic in his words, and there was nothing I could do to stop him. They just kept getting hurt over and over again while I sat there unmoving and useless”. Rachel looked up at Andrew to see his reaction. He was looking directly into her gaze deep in thought. He didn’t even know how scary those memories where, since the man with magic in his words had used them on her. Maldor, the name still sent shivers down her spine. At least there where none like him here, earth was perfectly normal. no wizards, dragons, fairies or anything magical. That fact helped her feel safe.

“At least none of these friends where people you knew right?” Rachel looked at him with sad eyes and lies on her face.

“They were complete strangers to me”. With that sentence Rachel took one last look at her husband and walked back upstairs to her bedroom while her heart broke at the thought of her friends being complete strangers. As she laid down in bed, she wished Andrew knew her whole story. Maybe one day she would tell him, but for now she laid down and fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh did you like it? i’m really happy with how this turned out and will hopefully post new chapters soon! let me know if there are certain things you want me to write about ( I already have a crossover with fablehaven planned, that’s why rachel mentioned the stuff about no wizards and magical creatures) bye y’all!


End file.
